Portable data collection apparatuses 100 are known, shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, which comprise a body 101 provided with a screen 102, with a keyboard 103 and with a cavity 104 arranged for receiving a supply battery 105. With the cavity 104 a closing door can be associated.
The portable data collection apparatuses 100 further comprise a strap 106 arranged for surrounding a hand 107 of a user which grasps the body 101. The strap 106 maintains the body 101 in contact with the hand 107 of the user.
The strap 106 is fixed to the body 101 and is positioned so as to extend above the cavity 104, so as to partially cover the supply battery 105.
A drawback of the apparatuses disclosed above is that in order to replace a discharged supply battery with a charged supply battery it is necessary to detach, at least partially, the strap 106 from the body 101 to access the cavity 104. This operation causes a loss of time and can be difficult, for example if the aforesaid user is wearing gloves.
In addition, the aforesaid user, if he has to perform a task requiring the use of both hands, for example transporting packages, or the like, first has to remove the portable data collection apparatus from the hand to which the portable data collection apparatus adhered owing to the strap and put the portable data collection apparatus away.
This is very inconvenient, as the portable data collection apparatus has to be positioned on the hand and removed from the latter a considerable number of times.
In addition, the portable data collection apparatus, once it has been removed from the hand, may fall to the ground or be easily subject to damage.